Mobile devices have become an increasingly dominant means through which consumers access, download, and consume electronic content over the Internet.
Despite substantial advancements in telecommunications technology, however, affordable access to the Internet remains relatively low. Considering the limited affordability of Internet access in certain geographic regions, such as developing countries, consumers often have difficulty accessing the Internet and therefore are often left frustrated when using mobile devices. Recently, zero-rated Internet service has become an increasingly popular option to improve the affordability of Internet access. It is beneficial to serve the zero-rated content efficiently and effectively to the consumers.